Winx Evolution
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Tecna, Flora and Musa get turned back into 16 year olds and sent into another universe, namely the X-Men universe. Now that they are kids again, then need to figure out how to get home, but before that happens, they have a few run ins with the Xmen and the brotherhood. And what happens when certain enimies become allies with echother? Better than it sounds in this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE A LOT OF STORIES STARTED I SHOULD PROBABLY BE WRITING, BUT I FOUND THAT THERE WEREN'T A LOT OF WINX CLUB X-MEN CROSSOVERS, I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE ONE. SP BASICALLY, TECNA, MUSA AND FLORA GET SENT TO THE X-MEN EVOLUTION UNIVERSE AND ALSO GET TURNED INTO 16 YEAR OLD AGAIN, CAUSE I THINK BY SEASON 6 OF WINX THEY'RE LIKE 20 OR SOMETHING. ANYWAY. SO THEY HAVE HAVE MYTHIX IN THE BEGINNING, BUT WHEN THEY GO THROUGH TO X-MEN, THEY END UP HAVING DIFFERENT TRANSOFRAMTIONS, WHICH YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE STORY.**

**THESE ARE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE AT 16 IN THE X-MEN UNIVERSE. BTW, I'M GOING TO CHANGE THEIR OUTFITS, BOTH NORMAL AND WINX, A BIT TO FIT IN MORE WITH THE X-MEN DRESS CODE STUFF.**

**MUSA HAS HER HAIR LIKE IN SEASON 2, LONG AND IN 2 PONY TAILS, AND WEARS HER SEASON 2/3 OUTFIT. **

**FLORA'S HAIR IS AS LONG AS IT IS IN SEASON 2/3 AND WEARS HER GREEN TANK TOP, PINK SKIRT AND PINK BOOTS FROM SEASON 4**

**TECNA LOOKS LIKE SHE DOES IN SASON 1, SAME HAIR, SAME OUTFIT BUT THE SHIRT ONLY SHOWS A LITTLE BIT OF HER STOMACH**

**OKAY NOW ONTO THE STORY**

It started out as a normal day. The Winx girls had just gotten back from yet another battle with the Trix.

"I swear, what does it take to get those witches to stop?" Stella complained as she flopped down onto her bed.

"Well, we did send them to prison, what 4-5 times already?" Aisha replied. (Does anyone know why they changed her name from Layla to Aisha?)

"Well, let's hope the next time we send them to jail, they'll stay there," Bloom shrugged.

"I just hope we CAN find a prison to jail them with," Musa muttered.

"We could always design one," Tecna suggested.

"I don't think jail design is really my calling Tecna," Stella giggled.

"Yea, just imagine Stella telling crew workers where to put cells for convicts," Flora mused.

"Well, even if jail design was Stella's thing, we'd need some pretty powerful magic to hold them," Tecna said.

"Yea, it seems every time we get an upgrade, so do they," Aisha stated.

"Yea, remember when we were just in our first year and they attacked Alfea and took over Cloud Tower? That was probably the easiest battle ever compared to what they're throwing at us now," Bloom said.

"Well, I wasn't here for that first battle, but even when they allied with Darkar it was easier than today," Aisha said.

"Don't even remind me how many times they've teamed up with our enimies," Bloom muttered.

"Yea, it was just, first it was just them, the Darkar, then Valtor, then Tritannus, and now they're fighting us again!" Stella exclaimed.

"At least they stayed away from the Wizards of the Black Circle," Flora said.

"Oh that would have been terrible," Stella moaned.

"Seriously wish we could just go back in time and stay freshmen at Alfea forever," Musa muttered.

"But think of all the good we've done, and all the power we've gained and all the fun we've had," Bloom replied, always being optimistic.

"True," Musa nodded.

"I mean, we made it all the way to Mythix," Bloom said, "That's got to count for something."

"Yea, Magic Winx, Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix and now Mythix, how many magical levels do you think we can go through in one life?" Flora asked.

"I still think it would be nice to go visit some our past transformations though," Musa replied.

"Yea, that would be nice," Tecna agreed.

"I always liked Sirenix," Flora mused.

"I liked my first Winx," Musa stated.

"Bloomix was cool," Tecna nodded.

"I liked Belevix," Aisha said.

"Enchantix was the best," Stella added.

"I still like where were at with Mythix," Bloom shrugged.

**(WE'RE JUST GONNA SAY THAT THEY ARE STILL SUDENTS AT ALFEA, LIKE ON THEIR LAST YEAR OR SOMETHING)**

There was a knock at their door, cutting their conversation short.

"Girls," Griselda's voice came through the door, "I was sent here to remind you that this afternoon's class will be held in the Court Yard rather than the auditorium. I will see you out there in ten minutes."

They heard the sound of Griselda's footsteps walking away without waiting for a response.

"This afternoon in ten minutes? But isn't it like, the middle of the night or something?" Stella asked.

"It was when we got back! Look we've been up all night!" Bloom exclaimed, looking at the clock.

The Winx club jumped up and began running about, getting everything they needed for the class, changing clothes.

Everyone got into their change of clothes and hurried out the door after drinking a bit of quickly made special tea that would keep them awake, as made by Flora.

They rushed out of their dorm and down to the court yard where the rest of their class was already gathered.

Griselda and a few of the other professors stood up from with a very large, strange looking mirror.

"Alright, now that you're all here," Griselda looked at the Winx, "We can begin the lesson."

"Today, we are going to be learning about Parallel Universes," she announced, "This Mirror is a Universe seer (see-er) and it is only one of two that exist in our entire universe, it's sister is yet to be found though. Through this portal, we can see other universes, alternate time lines of our universe and even go from dimension to dimension, universe to universe, using this as a portal. However, it has been discovered that once you go into another universe here, the only way to get back where you belong is for someone to pull you out from a seer in your universe."

One girl raised her and asked, "But what if you used another seer in the universe you went to in order get back here?"

"We're not sure if there is another seer in the other universe. You see, all the universes are different, no two are alike. It not like in the movies or books where you have a double of yourself in another universe, that would be an alternate time line where events have changed slightly from one time line to the next," Grizelda replied.

"Now were going to teach you about one universe we have gathered info on for this class. In this universe, were not quite sure of there is a magical dimension, and rather than magic, a few people have what they call, and X-Gene, which gives whoever inherits an X-Gene, a special ability. We've found that the general public does not know about this yet and an alternate time line of this place suggests that when and if it does get out, the Mutants, as the people with the X-Gene are called, will be hated."

"Wow, I couldn't imagine living in a world where I would be hated for my powers," Stella whispered to her friends.

"Well then it's a good thing when we introduced magic back to Earth things didn't go like that," Bloom shuddered.

As the lesson progressed, Tecna suddenly got an idea, "Professor, is anyone in there from out dimension now?"

"Not at this moment Tecna."

"Well, I was just wondering if there was a seer in the other dimensions, how would you locate it?"

"Here, we detected the stronger magical energy emitting from this seer that we've ever seen before, but I'm not sure how one would identify a seer in another universe that may or may not have a seer in it."

"Oh," Tecna nodded.

The lesson, once again, progressed.

"What was that about Tecna?" Musa asked.

"Just curious. Because think of what we could do if all the seers in all the universes were connected. We could get anywhere in the Mulitverse!" Tecna replied.

"True, but let's not try it though. Don't you remember what Griselda said a few minutes ago?" Flora cut in, "Going through the mirror to other dimensions can mess with our powers."

A while later, the lesson ended, and everyone went off to do their own thing.

Bloom, Stella and Aisha went back to the dorm while Tecna, Flora and Musa decided they would go get some lunch and bring it back to the dorm for the other girls.

"So, do you guys want to go get Pizza from Magix or something from the cafeteria?" Musa asked.

The all answered at the same time after a moment, "Pizza."

IN MAGIX…

"Thanks for the Pizza," Flora called over her shoulder as they left the Pizza Place.

"Any time dear," he worker replied, then the door shut behind the girls.

"So one large pizza that's ¼ cheese, ¼ peperoni, ¼ vegetarian and ¼ everything on the menu, and a side of breadsticks," Tecna said as she looked at the receipt, "and only 4.99. Those coupons did a lot for us."

"Yea, it was nice of Bloom to let us take her coupons with us," Flora said.

"Hey guys look!" Musa suddenly exclaimed.

"Musa, we gotta get this pizza back to Alfea- oh hey that's really cool," Tecna said, as she saw what Musa was pointing to.

It was an amulet, sitting on a table, no one in sight to claim it. The amulet was on a gold chain and had two gems, a red and a blue, fused together.

Musa handed Flora the box of breadsticks she was carrying and went over to he amulet.

"Wait, Musa, you can't take that!" Tecna exclaimed.

"No one's arund, and besides, if we don't take it to the lost and found someone else will probably steal it," Musa replied.

Musa reached down and picked up the amulet. She suddenly felt a rush of energy go through her body. The amulet flew out of her hand as she suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Tecna caught the amulet and also felt the energy go thorugh her. A bit of magic swirled around the two girls. And when it cleared, Musa and Tecna were left, looking like they did when they first came to Alfea, 16 year olds. Shorter, more childish 16 year olds.

"Age changer spell, oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Tecna exclaimed.

Between her laughs, Flora managed to say, "Looks like you got your wish Musa."

"Yea," Musa replied, still feeling a bit dazed.

The effects of the changer spell set in completely, and Musa's mind went back to when she was 16, when she was more of a tom boy. Tecna also went back to her 16 year old mind set, but her personality hadn't changed too much over the years.

"We should take this with us so no one else gets zapped back to 16," Tecna said, holding up the amulet.

"Just don't let it touch me," Flora giggled, "Come on girls, let's get back to Alfea."

They managed to get back to Alfea and were met by the other in the court yard.

"Here, where were you guys, you've been gone a while," Bloom asked.

"We ran into complications," Flora replied, handing Bloom the pizza and breadstick boxed.

Tecna and Musa came out from behind Flora, still 16.

"What happened?" Aisha asked.

"Remember when I said I wanted to go back to being 16?" Musa asked.

"Yea," Aisha replied.

"I hate irony," Musa ended, holding up the age changer amulet.

"Pretty," Stella commented.

"An age changer spell was on it and somebody," Tecna looked at Musa, who blushed, "touched it then threw it at me."

"Aw, now your freshmen," Stella giggled.

"Shut up Stella," Musa growled.

Everyone had almost forgotten how much of a tom boy and how snappy Musa was when she was younger.

Everyone but Stella and Musa and Tecna laughed.

"Don't worry guys, the spell will wear off soon enough," Bloom reassured.

"Hopefull-y!" Musa said, she had started walking, but tripped over her now, slightly too big pants.

The amulet flew from her hands, and landed on Flora's arm, making her a 16 year old as well.

"Musa!" Tecna cried.

"Sorry," Musa replied.

"No, it's okay," Flora said, reverting back to her always forgiving state, which I guess I cant really say because Flora is always forgiving, but anyway.

Stella laughed again and used her magic to modify all three of the 16 year old's clothing so it would fit them perfectly again.

"C'mon, let's just get back to the dorm room and eat the Pizza, the spell should wear off by tonight if I remember corrected from when Stella got turned into a 3 year old," Flora said.

As they were walking across the court yards, the Seer mirror was still set up from the class. A few, real, freshmen came running across the yard, playing Frisbee. One of the bumped into Flora, who was holding the amulet of 16 year olds.

And of course, she dropped it and the amulet rolled away, no one noticed it was heading straight for the seer.

"WE have to catch that before anyone else gets spelled!" Bloom said.

"WE got it, we're the only ones who can touch it without getting spelled," Musa said as she, Flora and Tecna ran after the cursed amulet.

The amulet stopped rolling just before it entered the Seer.

"Got it," Tecna said with satisfaction.

"Guys watch out!" Aisha said.

"For what?" Musa replied, not taking her eyes off the amulet.

"For the Frisbee aiming for your head!" Stella exclaimed.

"What?" Flora asked, but it was too late, the Frisbee hit Flora.

Flora stumbled back a bit and caused Musa to fall into the Seer.

"Musa!" Tecna and Flora exclaimed.

"Guys, wait don't-" Bloom tried in vain, but ti was too late.

The teens rushed into the Seer after Musa, not thinking everything through.

They didn't come out.

INSIDE THE SEER

Musa, Tecna and Flora were shocked by what was inside the Seer.

There was no actual ground, they were just floating in what seemed to be an endless oasis of floating circles.

One of such circles was directly below them.

"Wow, look at all these portals," Musa said.

"These could take us anywhere," Tecna replied.

"Yea but which one takes us home!" Flora, who was holding the age changer, exclaimed.

Flora was right, the circle that lead to Alfea was nowhere to be seen.

"This is bad," Musa said, looking around at all the portal.

Gravity suddenly decided to take effect, and the three girls fell into the circular portal below them.

It was a long black tunnel for a while. The age changer gem glowed and exploded as they fell, the dust it had left coated all three of the girls, who were now feeling like they were going to pass out, actually, they were only half consoious.

Not one of them noticed their outfits change to their fairy forms, but they fairy forms weren't the ones they were used to, it wasn't Mythix.

Tecna was in Bloomix form.

Flora was in Sirenix.

And Musa, Musa's was different than any of her other transformations.

She was wearing her first transformation clothes, the red top and bottom connected by the half way see through pinkish red material, but she also had the same material covering her legs, from her skirt to her boots, making tights. And that's not all that was strange, her wings were not the dragonfly like wings of her first transformation, they were her Enchantix wings. And lastly, her long hair became short, like it was when she first came to Alfea.

(**I will upload Musa's transformation here as the cover image if you're having trouble imagining what she looks like)**

Just before they reached the end of the tunnel, their wings disappeared, and the three girls exited the portal, still not fully conscious.

They found themselves in a park, it was dark and no one was around.

Slowly, the girls regained their consciousness.

"Oww, what hit me?" Musa said, running her hand through her hair when she realized something.

"Yo? Who cut my hair?" she asked.

Tecna and Flora just looked at Musa, who now looked exactly how she did when she met them, well of course for the face she wore a different outfit than she had that first year, but anyway.

"It's proabably the effects of the aging charm," Tecna muttered as she stood up.

"Yea, guess so," Musa replied and stood up as well, helping Flora up too.

"So where do you think we are?" Flora asked.

"This doesn't look like any place I've seen before," Musa replied.

"I'll run a scan an see if were even in our universe anymore," Tecna said and got out her little device thing.

Tecna's scan of the area didn't match anywhere known in the universe they were from.

"Okay so different dimension. I'm not getting any magic vibes, so were probably on Earth," Musa said.

"Were in a town called Bayville," Flora said suddenly, holding up a discarded newspaper that was on the ground.

"Defiantly on Earth, no other planets ever use newspapers," Tecna confirmed.

"Yea but which Earth?" Musa asked.

"And more importantly, how do we get back?" Flora added.

"Well, first we should find a place to crash for a while, we don't know how long we're gonna be here. Do you guys still have your Earth money?" Tecna said, holding up what cash she had, the others nodded.

Together, they had 73 dollars and some odd change. They had no idea what that could get them since everything could be different here. They weren't even sure they could use this money validly here.

"So where to?" Flora asked.

"Let's see if we can find a cheap motel for the night, then we'll figure something out tomorrow," Tecna replied.

"And no magic, we don't know if magic has been brought back here," Flora added as the exited the park and went into the city.

MEANWHILE AT THE XAVIRE MANSION

Cerebro had detected three new mutants, which apparently had just appeared out of thin air. Xavier had tried to pinpointed the signal to the park, but he couldn't seem to bring anything else up on the new mutants. Only that they were downtown somewhere near the park.

The thing about these mutants, their readings said they were extremely powerful, meaning they would have more than one ability, that was definite. There were two fortunate piece of info that did manage to come through.

All three powerful subjects were 16 and female and just appeared out of nowhere.

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 IS ON IT'S WAY SOON.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO CHAPTER 2. SORRY I DELETED THIS STORY FOR A WHILE, DON'T ASK, BUT ANYWAY, POINT IT, IT'S BACK AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. OH AND BY THE WAY, THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE FINALIY OF XMEN EVOLUTION SEASON 1**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND THAT I OWN NOTHING**

Musa, Flora and Tecna sat in the hotel room they had managed to get for the night and possibly the next. It was early morning now.

"Why hasn't the spell worn off yet?!" Musa exclaimed, "It's been way longer than the spell usually lasts."

"Maybe the stronger the magic the longer the spell lasts," Tecna replied.

"Hopefully it's wear off soon, we can't do anything at 16 without a guardian," Flora added.

"Yea, didn't Bloom say something about Truancy officers arresting kids who ditch school without a reason," Tecna shuddered.

"Well, we do have a reason," Flora said.

"Yea, it's that we're really 20 and from another universe that's a magical dimension where we got turned back to 16," Musa sighed.

"Musa's right, we can't let anyone find out," Tecna nodded.

"Well, in the meantime, according to this," Flora pointed to a clock with the date and time on it, "it's Saturday, so we won't have to worry about those officers today."

"So that means we should either go find a way to get home or a way to get money so we can stay here until we can get home," Tecna said.

"Don't you remember what happened last time we tried to get a job on Earth, back when we were looking for Roxy?" Musa reminded, "We could barely hold a job for an hour."

"Well that was before we had Love-and-Pet," Flora replied, always being positive.

"Yea but we can't exactly just make another pet store, we don't have the money for a building or the other things we need and no one to borrow it from. Besides, we're just trying to get home, not bring magic back here… if it ever was here," Musa pointed out.

"Well then I'm sure we'll find something," Flora shrugged.

"We're gonna have to. If we don't get more money by tomorrow we're going to have to sleep on the street," Tecna added.

And so, the fairies set out to try and land a job. They looked several places but no one was hiring at the moment. Place after place they went, but no one needed more employees. Around noon time, the girls began to get hungry.

"Ug, do we have enough for lunch?" Musa asked.

"Yes, but it'll have to be small if we want to have enough to pay for the room tonight," Tecna replied after doing a small calculation.

"How about we try there," Flora said, pointing to a nearby café called 'Miercoles Wednesday's café.

"Good place as any I hope," Musa said, leading the way to the café.

Upon entering the place, they emidietly knew this would be a good place. The was a 1 dollar menu as well as a normal one, and the place had a lot of people, showing it was a good place to eat.

They girls got in line then ended up each getting a small fruit salad from the 1 dollar menu.

As they sat down and ate, they noticed some commotion coming from the stage up front where the café probably had live music.

"I can't sing this! This is an attostity!" the man who appeared to be the lead singer of the band exclaimed to someone who was probably the café's manager. It was three people, the band, arguing with the manager.

"Well it's all I got for you and all you're gonna sing," the manager replied.

"Well then we're not gonna play it today!"

"Then I'm not gonna pay any of you! This is the ninth time in the past two weeks you've backed out of playing a song and it's costing me customers! Yer all fired!"

"Whatever, this is a crappy place anyway," the singer said as he and his crew walked off stage.

"Great, now who am I going to get to play," the manager sighed to himself.

"HEY WHERES THE MUSIC!" someone yelled.

"Yea, bring on the tunes!" another called.

"Oh dear," the manager mumbled.

"Hey girls, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Musa asked her friends.

"Deffinatly," Flora and Tecna replied in union.

"I can handle lead singer and guitar," Musa said.

"I've got the keyboard covered," Tecna replied.

"And Aisha taught me all the songs on the drums so were good," Flora finished.

After discussing a quick plan, the girls walked up to the distressed manager of the Miercoles Wednesday's Café.

"Hey we couldn't help but notice you needed a little musical help," Musa said, getting the manager's attention.

"Do you girls have exiprience preforming?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea, but we're gonna need to borrow some instruments," Flora replied.

"Done, and if you do good, would you be interested in a job maybe?"

"Sounds good," Tecna smiled.

"I'll introduce you, wait, do you have a song?"

"Memorized and ready to play," Musa reassured.

"Great, I like you already," he said, "What are your names and what do you call yourselves."

"I'm Musa, that's Flora and that's Tecna and were…," Musa replied, thinking for a moment on the name.

"Three Winx," Flora cut in.

Tecna and Musa nodded, not wanting to say just The Winx since not all the girls were here.

"Perfect! I'll go introduce you, you girls get set up," the manager then went up to the stage.

Flora took her place at the drums, Tecna stood with the keyboard and Musa picked up a guitar and waited for the microphone for after the manager was done.

"Alright folks. Tonight we've got a new band up, please welcome Three Winx, consisting of Flora on the drums(cheers) Tecna playing the keyboard(more cheers) and Musa as you singer and guitarist! (cheers) so give it up for them!" the cheers were pretty loud, but not loud enough yet.

The manager walked off stage as Musa took the mic.

"Hey Bayville? What's up!" Musa said, there were a few cheers in reply, "Alright so this is a song that we wrote ourselves with a few other friends."

The café grew quiet to hear the song as the music started and Musa opened her mouth to sing.

_She wakes up, it's early in the morning. She looks around and flees while I'm still asleep._

_A magic dream it's the way to live. Wake up now, your life has just begun._

_Remember when you used to just be a dreamer and you could see the fairies and the angles. Nothing has changed. _

_Magic's still inside you. Believe in this and it will be around you!_

_I will never leave you alone. A am by your side._

_We are superheroes! We can save the world together. Take my hand, say you wanna believe again!_

_Life is what we make it. Just stop thinking it's a dream and feel alive. Bring the magic back into your life._

_Just make a wish, don't need a falling star. It will come true if you open up your heart._

_You've always known you are a fairy. Take to the sky, show me you inner light._

_Make the people smile again._

_Make and heal their hearts!_

_We are superheroes! We can save the world together. Just take my hand, say you wanna believe again!_

_Life is what we make it. Just stop thinking it's a dream and feel alive, bring the magic back into your life!_

The second the song ended, the crowd exploded into cheers. There were at least double the people in there as when the song started.

"DO ANOTHER ONE!" someone yelled.

"You girls know another song?" the manager asked.

Musa whispered to her friends then they nodded.

The next song began.

_Woke up this morning. _

_I am so Lazy, I'm late again._

_Put on my makeup_

_The sun is shining, I feel great._

_I rush down the street, _

_My friends are waiting there for me._

_One more adventure,_

_It's gonna be a tough day at school._

_There's so much to learn and we are giving it all our best._

_No time for foolin' _

_It may seem hard but it's my life._

_The teacher caught me daydreaming again. _

_And all I can think is you. (all I think is you)_

_And will I make it to the end? _

_My friends keep telling me_

_You're the one, who can do the incredible thing you do._

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have._

_Can't you see?_

_You are strong,_

_You fight against he demons everyday._

_You're a star!_

_Remember where you come from and who you are._

_Come join us!_

_We have a day ouy,_

_I wonder what we're going to do._

_I'm so excited. _

_Shall we go shopping all day long?_

_I'll see my parents._

_It's hard to be away from home._

_But it's all worth it._

_I love to share it with my friends._

_Now look at yourself, you know when I'm talking to you._

_You're the one who can do the incredible thing you do._

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have._

_Can't you see?_

_You are strong, you fight against the demons every day._

_You're a star, remember where you come from and who you are._

_Come join us!_

_Why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself? (be yourself)_

_You are a amazing, why can't you see that?_

_You're the one who can do the incredible thing you do!_

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have._

_Cant you see?_

_You are strong, you fight against the demons every day!_

_You're a star, remember where your from and who you are._

_Come join us._

_(Ohhh) Come join us…. Come join us… come join us._

_Yeah!_

_You are amazing, believe it, you gotta believe it cause you're the one!_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone!" Musa said to the crowd, getting more cheers.

The girls walked off stage, leaving the crowd to keep cheering. The music from the speakers came on while the girls went to talk to the manager about the job.

"You girls were amazing! How old are you?"

"16," they all replied, knowing he'd never believe 20.

"Only 16? Wow, if I didn't know better I'd say you were at least 5 years older than that with your talent. I'm Mark Timon by the way, and I think you girls just earned that job," he said, "Come into my office and we'll discuss you payment and work schedule."

They girls happily followed Mr. Timon back into what they were sure could hold them until they could get home.

MEANWHILE A FEW MOMENTS AGO

Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge and Evan were walking down the street. A few months ago, The Miercoles Wednesday Café had opened and it had quickly become their favorite place to hang out.

The Professor had told them about the strange energy signature Cerebro had picked up and to be on the lookout for 3, 16 year old girls that may display mutant abilities.

Anyway, they got to the café just in time to hear the new band, three girls, Flora, Musa and Tecna, calling themselves the Three Winx. They were amazing.

"I've never heard anything like this music," Kitty commented as they all danced to the music.

"I know right," Rouge, who was surprisingly in a really happy mood, replied.

There was just something about the music that had a positive happy vibe to it that lightened everyone's mood.

When the second song ended, the Three Winx disappeared from the stage.

"They vere awesome," Kurt commented.

"I have never hears music like that before," Kitty added.

"I have to admit, they were pretty cool," Jean nodded.

"C'mon, we should get our food," Scott said.

The mutants managed to get their food and sit down, a task not easily accomplished since the café was now packed full of people.

LATER

Musa, Flora and Tecna walked down the street back to their hotel. They had managed to get a large wad of cash today from that performance they put on. Now they were going to perform at the Miercoles Wednesday café every Friday, Wednesday and every other Saturday for a rather good pay.

Tecna calculated that at the rate they were making money, they should actually be able to afford the rent for an apartment in a few months, but of course they hoped they wouldn't be staying that long hopefully.

"Girls, how do you think we're going to get home?" Flora asked when they got back to their apartment.

"Do you think a seer could exsist in this universe?" Musa replied.

"Well, we could always do a scan for one," Tecna said.

"Yea but remember that the professor said a tencological scan can only get us within a few miles of a seer's location," Flora said.

"Well then once we can just search the area," Musa concluded.

"Only one problem, we're gonna have to build a device to track that. I don't know about you guys, but I can't feel any magical energy here," Tecna said.

"Do you know how to build one?" Musa asked.

"Sort of but I need parts."

"Like what?" Flora asked.

"Pretty rare very advanced parts, way too advanced for here."

"Great," Musa muttered.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Hey do you guys remember that invisibility charm?" Flora asked.

Tecna, Flora and Musa went outside into the ally next to the motel, no one was around.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready to stretch my wings," Musa smiled.

"Same here," Tecna replied.

"Magic Winx," they all said together at the same time, not as loud as usual so they wouldn't attract attention.

A red glow surrounded Musa, purple for Tecna and pink for Flora. The glows engulfed the girls completely and when it faded away, the girls had their wings.

"What?" Flora asked when she looked at herself.

"What happened to Mythix?" Musa exclaimed.

Flora was in her Sirenix form, Tecna in her Bloomix and Musa was in her first transformation outfits but tights covered her legs and her Enchantix wings.

"What's with the transformations? Didn't we already pass all these levels of Winx?" Flora asked.

"Defiantly. It's probably something to do with falling through that portal," Tecna said.

"Well Griselda did say it could mess with our magic," Flora said.

"Well I'm fine with it as long as that invisibility charm still works," Musa said.

"It should," Tecna said before casting the spell on herself.

The invisibility charm isn't really an invisibility spell, more of a cloaking spell. People who don't have magic within them cannot see them at all nor can they feel or hear them. It's like becoming a ghost.

After casting the charm on themselves, they walked out onto the streets to make sure it worked. Two people passed right through the girls as if they weren't there.

"Alright it works, no one can see or sense us," Musa smirked.

"Well then, who's ready for a fairy's eye view of Bayville?" Flora said.

The girls took to the skies, wings fluttering as they did.

Despite the charm they cast on themselves, a group of four people saw the whole thing from the transformation on.

"Did they saw fairy's eye view?" Toad asked.

The rest of the Brotherhood, Lance, Pietro and Blob, could only nod, unsure of what to say.

"Guess that freak show online was right, there are hot chicks with wings in the world," Pietro muttered.

"Dude, they said fairy not angle," Lance said.

"And what was the whole falling through the portal thing?" Blob asked.

"Indeed an interesting question," another voice said from behind the Brotherhood.

They turned to see Mystique behind them, grinning as the three fairy girls faded from sight.

XAVIER MANSION LATER  
>By now, the Xavier mutant had returned from the café. But the second they got home, they went into the Cerebro room, where the three mysterious signals were being sent out again, meaning the mutants were using their powers.<p>

(BTW in this story, idk if this is what actually happens, Cerebro goes off whenever a mutant it detects uses their powers until the mutant is found out who and where they are)

These readings are showing that the mutants are above the city now," Storm said, confused.

"Well then maybe they can all fly," Jean shrugged.

"That seems to be the only logical explanation," Charles rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well how about we just go out there and see if we can see any flying 16 year old girls in the sky shall we?" Kitty suggested.

Even though it was meant to be sarcasm, the X-men soon found themselves looking out over Bayville from the highest point in town for flying forms in the sky as Kitty had suggested.

"Look!" Rouge suddenly exclaimed.

Every followed her gaze, and sure enough, saw three figures in pretty outfits, with wings, flying in the air. Everyone got out their binoculars to get a better view.

"Is that? No way it is!" Kitty said.

"It's zhe girls from zhe café!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What were their names again?" Scott asked.

"Umm, Musa, Flora and … Tecna I think," Jan replied.

"Yea it's them and they are flying in plain sight!" Storm reminded.

"Well look at the people below," Beast said, pointing his binoculars down at the city, "No one is looking up at them."

"What? Are they doo oblivious to notice a few pairs of sparkling wings above them?" Logan growled.

"Apparently, but we should get to them anyway now. They're mutants who could potentially benefit from coming to our school," Xavier said.

"But isn't it strange that all three of them share the ability to have wings like that?" Storm asked.

"And to not be seen by the people below?" Beast added.

"Yes, very. What were their names again?" he replied.

"Musa's the one with the black hair, Tecna with the pixie cut and Flora with the long brown hair," Kitty listed as they continued to look at the flying girls.

"Well then, we must get to them soon, do any of you know where they reside?"

"No, but they do work at the new café," Rouge replied.

"Yea, they are the best band I have ever heard," Kitty mused.

"Three Winx is weird name though," Rouge said.

"Doesn't make them any less awesome," Kitty countered.

"We can talk to them tomorrow probably," Scott said.

"Storm, would you mind preparing a room for three?" Xavier asked.

"I'll get right on it," Storm replied and flew back into the mansion.

The professor returned his gaze to the fairies, trying to figure out why and how they all had the same powers.

**ALRIGHT SO THERE'S CHAPTER 2 DONE. BOTH THE XMEN AND THE BROTHERHOOD KNOW ABOUT THE GIRLS AND ARE GOING TO TRY AND RECRUIT THEM. REVIEW PLEASE AND REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYHTING.**


End file.
